Family Matters
by Super kotlc fan
Summary: Sherlock visits Tony.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock came out of his room wrapped in his bedsheets. There was an email from his brother.  
 _My house. ASAP._

Sherlock grinned.  
"John, pack your things!" He yelled.  
"What, why?" John asked.  
"We're going on a trip."  
Sherlock refuses to say anything else aboutthe matter. He didn't bother getting up from his chair, and just sat there watching John hurry around, getting everything he needed.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that you won't need to bring anything?" Sherlock said. "They'll have it delivered."  
John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Well, you better change, Sherlock."  
"Why?"  
"Because we're going on a trip! You can't just waltz everywhere in your bedsheets, people will talk."  
Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
"It's fine John, so stop worrying!"  
"Oh, Sherlock, there's a car outside for you. They say it'sto your brother's house?" Mrs. H said, peeking in the door.  
"Ah, yes, thank you Mrs. Hudson, tell them I'll be there shortly please."  
"Oh, Sherlock, you better change them. You know Mycroft doesn't like you wearing that everywhere."  
"Mycroft? Who said anything about Mycroft?" Sherlock then walked out of the room, leaving both of them baffled. John rushed after him.  
"You have another brother?" He asked.  
"Half brother. Same mother." Sherlock replied.  
Sherlock opened the front door to reveal a limo.  
"We're going to the private jet, my brother is in America."  
Sherlock got in the limo without another word. John gave a loud sigh of frustration and stormed after him.  
The inside looked luxurious. It looked more comfortable than his house. There were two small beds in there. John was in awe. **(This is what I imagine Tony would have).** He saw that Sherlock had always flopped onto a bed and lay there, staring at John.  
The car started, and John sat down on a reclining chair by the bed.

"So whose this brother of your's?" He asked.  
"Tony Stark."


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce was getting a cup of coffee when the elevator arrived at the floor he was on. He heard bickering.  
"I'm telling you, Sherlock, you can't just go around wearing your bedsheets everywhere!" Came a man's voice with a British accent.  
"Please, I wore this to the Queen's palaceand no onesaid anything." Said another guy with the same accent. The doors opened, revealing a man with blond hair and another person wearing nothing but bedsheets.  
"Oh hello," said the bedsheets person who looked familiar. Bruce suddenly realized that this was Sherlock Holmes.  
"Sherlock, are you even wearing pants?" Said the blond guy.  
"Relax, John," Sherlock said. "Of course not."  
"You need to stop wearing these bedsheets everywhere!"  
Sherlock's eyes got a mischievous glint in them.  
"Whatever you say, John, whatever you say." Sherlock then let the bedsheets fall from him, leaving him naked. All Bruce could do was stare in shock.  
"Oh my-" John turned away, covering his face with a hand. It was at that moment that Tony chose to walk in. He promptly froze. His eyes met Bruce's and Tony couldn't hold his laughter in anymore. He started laughing so hard that he couldn't  
breath.  
"Oh my god, Bruce," Tony gasped out. "Your face!" He collapsed in laughter. Once he got in control, he said,  
"Sherlock, put your bedsheets back on will you?" And then burst out in laughter again. As Sherlock reached down for his bedsheet, Clint walked in. Sherlock just sighed and pulled his bedsheets up.  
"Excuse me, but I need to go change," said Sherlock with a fake smile. He strode past them quickly.  
"Wait, Sherlock, What am I supposed to do?" John asked.  
"Use your deducing skills and figure that out yourself, John." Sherlock yelled back.  
John threw his hands up in defeat.  
"You're officially a phsycopath, Sherlock," He said.  
"A high functioning sociopath!" Sherlock yelled. "And put that in your blog, will you?"  
"Have I missed something?" Asked Natasha from the doorway.  
"He's my half brother. I'm not the only playboy in the family." Tony replied. "Let's go."  
Bruce never needed up getting that cup of coffee. 


End file.
